<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere by Lillyxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927400">Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyxo/pseuds/Lillyxo'>Lillyxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Anarchy, Betrayal, Demons, Family Fluff, Gen, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyxo/pseuds/Lillyxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We live in a peaceful land called 'Somewhere'. We are anarchists, but only when needed. We stick to a peaceful life, trading farming, mining and helping one another. We do not tolerate some of the ways of the ones who attempt to rule over us. So we decided to branch of 'Somewhere' and make plans to defend our beliefs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We live in a peaceful land called Somehwere. Guiding, absolution, and comforting are how I'd describe us, for I cannot think of anything negative at all. </p>
<p>I remember wandering, nowhere in mind, and a place to escape. We were going Somewhere, however little we knew of it. Magic seemed to fill the air, trees parting wherever we wandered and the calls of birds seemed to lead us forward to the destination unknown. </p>
<p>I remember seeing the snow fall from the heavens, a peaceful white amongst the dark of the trees and sky. I remember this was when we decided that this somewhere in the middle of nowhere was to be our home.</p>
<p>--<br/>We set up work right away, crafting tools from the towering trees, rock, and iron to defend ourselves from what horrors the night seemed to bring: skeletons of those already passed, rotting bodies of those who had not yet. Large, bird-like creatures flew in the air when we had not slept, forcing us to retreat to the damp darkness of the small cavern until daybreak. </p>
<p>Though, despite the hardships, we made it work. Kate build a house atop of the cliff to establish herself as the 'leader' of Somewhere. Ellie built hers below it, merging into the bottom of the cliff. Jess and I build ours towards the large, towering ice spikes that seemed to go on forever and ever; the "spears of giants" Venus had joked. </p>
<p>Venus, in their usual character, had opted not to build a house, instead living with Ellie. The others built their own little cottages, some underground and others discreetly camouflaged into the snow. We didn't want them to find us.</p>
<p>Time passed and we continued to flourish; farms were built and lanterns scattered around the town to scare away the soulless husks of our ancestors who also once ruled. </p>
<p>It isn't much, even now. But it's home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>